A Pirate and Her ADD
by StarlightTestimony
Summary: Jessica has always been different. But, will her differences help or hurt her in an effort to find her family? Her fate and the fate of all of the people she knows rests in her amulet. Will her greatest weapon cause her defeat? On hold cause my laptop broke -   -
1. In the Begining

**The Makings of a Pirate**

"**This is it."**

"**She IS beautiful."**

"**Just like her mother,"**

"**Go get him, will you Will?"**

"…**Elizabeth."**

"**Well, now with Jessica we'll- AKK!"**

"**Will, Elizabeth!"**

" **Jack! What's going on!"**

" **Davey Jones! He's found us!"**

" **The children! Will go get-!"**

" **I know what to do! Here, put this on her!"**

"**An amulet?"**

"**Just like-" The boat rumbled again. "He wants the key back-GO! Save Jessie!"**

**And so Elizabeth lowered her newest child into the ocean with the silver amulet around her neck. It was in the shape of a heart and it opened up so you could see her name. As the basket with the child lowered into the sea, tears fell from her eyes. She, and her family were dragged away and locked away… except for one more escapee…**

**Fourteen years later:**

"**JESSIE!" A screech came from Mother. My mother is Victoria Dickson. Father is Paul Dickson: A governor for the king. Together they had Peter. Peter is THE most obnoxious thing in my life! In a close second: His fan girls… Fiona is the worst of all. Peter has Fathers green eyes and Mother's dirty blonde hair. He also has pale skin. I too have dirty-blonde hair, but my eyes are brown and I have tan skin.**

"**Jessica!" Father and Mother called this time.**

"**WHAT?" I moaned. Mother, Father, and Peter burst into the room.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Father screamed rapping his arms around my neck.**

"**My little Jessie… a woman now…" Said Mother a tear falling from one of her eyes, and THAT'S where my ADD and OCD come in, I have a problem where everything MUST be symmetrical… don't judge!**

"**Yea…" moaned Peter**

"**Oh, Peter!" I said "Once I'm out of the house, you'll miss me…" ( In this book the boy, even though married, stays at the house to inherit the estate. The girl moves into the parents house with the boy. Whether this info is important to the plot you'll find out…)**

"**Yes." He started "I'll miss being set on fire, my stuff being destroyed, and experimented on-"**

"**I only burned off your eyebrows…"**

"**I'M STILL GROWING THEM BACK!"**

"**Okay, okay no fighting on Jessie's birthday everyone!" Mother pleaded**

"**Hmm. Fine." Said Peter**

"**Tsk. I don't need this…" I said**

"**Get dressed then down to breakfast."**

"**Yes ma'am." I responded to Mother. I got dressed in a light green petty-coat. I put on the emerald necklace Mother had gotten me for my thirteenth Birthday, the emerald earrings Father had gotten me for my thirteenth Birthday (My Birthday's in June O-0) and the headband Peter had MADE me for my thirteenth Birthday (He just sew an emerald one of his fan girls sent him with one of grandma's old, green, headbands). I still gazed at it with loving care. I went down stairs to have my breakfast.**

**After breakfast I decided to go for a walk. And of course, since I'm old enough to get married but, not old enough to take walks by myself, Peter tagged along.**

"**Peter."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**What has Princess Haley said?"**

"**About the wedding?"**

"**Yes. Are you going to be married to her?"**

"… **Yes, Jessica. I am. In Spring I'll be known as 'Prince Peter'"**

"…" **I looked down**

"**Aw, Jessie." he said sadly "I- hide…me."**

' **What?" I said looking up. I locked in the direction he was looking. Fiona was upon us.**

"**PETER!" she screamed. Fiona Hodge: Daughter of James and Kayla Hodge, she has red hair and grey eyes with a splash of freckles on her nose. She used to be my friend until she turned into a complete and utter snob in sixth grade. Now we only talk about my brother (she raving over him. Me calling her insane FOR raving over him). **

"**Fiona!" I screamed putting a wall ( my body!) in-between her and Peter.**

"**You are MINE!" she screamed**

"**RUN PETER!" I screamed. When Fiona tried to run after him I tripped her, putting a hole in her pink petty-coat.**

"**Dickson!" she screamed "When daddy hears about this he'll-!"**

"**Hey." Came a voice. We both looked to see who it was, it was Peter. "I'm sorry for my sister's action's." he said smoothly and calmly.**

"**Ugh." I said shaking my head. Fiona was in a trance.**

"**Please forgive her." he said stepping towards her. "When you punish her-" he got REAL close to her face "-You punish me."**

**Fiona was about to melt.**

"**So…" Peter started "How did you get a hole in your dress?"**

"**I tripped and fell."**

"**Because-"**

"**I tripped and fell." she said giggling**

"**Good." he said. He waited until she was gone to ask me for a barf bag.**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Because earlier you were worrying about me."**

"**No, what I was about to say was 'If your going to a castle, can I have your room and bathroom?'"**

"**Why would you need my bathroom?"**

"**You kick me out to early."**

"**Jessie, the shortest shower you've ever taken was one that lasted an hour!"**

"**I'm a girl! It takes me two hours just to wash my hair!"**

"**Ugh." he sighed**

"**Come on, Peter. It's almost sunset."**

"**Time to go home."**

**When we arrived there was a note.**

"**Dearest children,**

**An emergency meeting with the King has been called on the issue of Pirates! Jessie your present is in our room. We'll be back at dawn. **

**Signed.**

**Mummy, and Daddy"**

"**I'll go get my present." I said**

"**I'll get the cake." said Peter**

**That's how it was for as long as I can remember; On every one of my birthdays a meeting to discuss pirates was arranged. Only, I don't get what the deal is about pirates. I went to get the present in the room when I passed Mother's jewelry box. Temptation, temptation, temptation! I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful thing ever… Hey! That ring matches my outfit! Anyway, there it was a silver amulet, in the shape of a heart. I saw I little dent on the side, and pressed it. The amulet popped open and inscribed was 'Jessica Ann Turner'.**

"**Turner?" I thought**

"**JESSIE!" Peter called. I shoved the amulet in my bra (What! No pockets in a dress…) then ran out into the kitchen.**

"**Where's the gift?"**

"**Cold! I mean, I'm tired I'll open it tomorrow."**

"…"

"**With Mother and Father."**

"…"

"**Good night!" And I ran too my room. Shutting the door I shoved the thing out of my bra. "Who knew metal could be so cold?" I whispered**

**I slipped into bed (I was to tired to dress into pajamas so bra + underwear + sleep = comfort.) I then went into a deep. The only thing that woke me up was a scream from Mother. I ran to the door of my parent's room and listened.**

"**PAUL!"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**The amulet's GONE!"**

"**If the children find it, Jessica will know about her…**_**piratey**__**lineage.**_**" Said Father**

**I ran to my room and got in bed.**

"**Pretend your asleep." I thought covering my self with more blankets. "Pretend your asleep, pretend-"**

"**JESSIE!"**

"**What!" I moaned**

"**Have you seen an amulet anywhere."**

"**No. Why?"**

"**It's just a family heirloom that must've fallen."**

"**Sorry."**

"**I'll find it soon."**

"**Good luck…"**

**After she left and shut the door I got out of the covers and pulled the necklace out of my 'brazier' and gazed at it.**

"**This is **_**my**_** family heirloom." I thought and then, clutching my amulet, I made the decision.**

**Later that night in the garden.**

"**Peter… Please…" **

"**No."**

"**Please…"**

"**NO.**

"**Pleeease."**

"**NO!"**

"**You know you want-"**

"**NO! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!"**

"**What does that even mean?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Come on you'll get freedom, NO FANGIRLS, and-"**

"**We'll be runaways, hunted by our own country-**

"**But my family-"**

"**We're siblings!"**

"**LIES!" I screamed showing him the amulet dangling in my fist. "This is 'mother's' precious 'family heirloom'." I opened it.**

"**Jessica Ann Turner." he whispered "Why…"**

"**Why what?"**

"**Why would I leave my future?" He said pointing towards the castle. "For some… stranger?"**

"**Oh, so now that my name has changed I'm not your sister?"**

"…"

"**You were with me from day one! Or whenever I came. Who called mom when you broke your leg? Who saved ME from the badger when I followed you into the woods? We may not have sibling rivalry anymore, but now we can be-"**

"**Shut up." Peter mumbled**

"**Wha-"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**I-I" I stuttered tears in my eyes**

"**Get off my land." he said looking down**

"**Don't tell mother and Father" I said turning to the path that leads down to the ocean.**

"**I wont."**

**In the dead of night I walked down to the beach to find a boat. I found a good one: The Brocken Rose. Bad news: Guards, guards EVERYWHERE! Hiding in the cat-tails I came up with my plan. First, I went home to change from a petticoat into a silk dress that trails, I grabbed my 'Father's' prized machete that he got from killing a pirate. The house was empty.**

"**Maybe they went for a walk-Mff hmm!" Someone put a cloth around my mouth**

"**Jessie calm down! It's me Peter!"**

"**Per-her?"**

"**Yeah…" he said taking the cloth off my mouth "The parents are out for dinner."**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Going with you."**

"**What?" I said smiling**

"**I need to be with my sister through thick and thin."**

"**Peter." I said with tears in my eyes**

"**Jessica." He said hugging me**

"**Let's get you a weapon."**

"**Already got one."**

"**O-oh! Talkin' like a rebel already, eh."**

"**Shut up." he said with a smirk**

"**Hey, rule one: Never tell the girl with a machete to shut up."**

"**Sure."**

"**Let's go."**

"**I'll get my sword."**

"'**Kay. Meet me at the shore."**

**At the shore**

"**There she is." I said**

"**So a sixteen-year-old and a fourteen-year-old against five men."**

"**What could possibly go wrong, right." I said sarcastically**

"**I know."**

"**Let's go."**

"**Oh, God."**

"**It's too late for praying! HYAH!"**

"**What the-!" One of the guards screamed**

**Twenty minutes later**

"**Okay! Jackie Sparrow and Peter's adventure begins NOW."**

"**Who, what?"**

"**Oh, I did some research at the library. Jack Sparrow is the captain of the 'Black Pearl'. Two people on his crew are Will and Elizabeth-"**

"**So?"**

"**Will and Elizabeth TURNER…."**

"…"

"**So untie the ropes before the sun comes up!"**

"**Ai-yai! Captain! Wait!"**

"**What?"**

"**I want a name."**

"**Sure, uh Haden."**

"**Haden? That's my middle name!"**

"**Haden…Emerald"**

"**Cool."**

"**Now get this ship sailing!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**WHAT." I said through gritted teeth.**

"**I'm on it!"**

"**That's what I thought…"**


	2. My Road to Insanity

"Uhhhhh." I groaned "So bored."

"And lazy." My brother added

"Shut up, Haden." I snapped "I'm not in the mood."

"We've only been on this boat for seven hours."

"Do I look like I give a flying crap."

"Well, you're the one that's nearly passed out on the deck."

"I was thirsty! And the only drink on this tugboat was rum."

"Can you stand up?" Haden asked concerned

"Can you shut up?" I asked annoyed

"How about you?"

"Well excuse me."

"Well at least I'm not a rebel, un-natural born English-girl, pirate by blood, _girl who is in a hangover!"_

"Hmmm. Touché."

"Where are we even going?"

"I don't know, I don't care, and I DONT need help up. So let GO!"

"Fine!" he said dropping me "Anyway, there are probably ships looking for us. We'll need disguises."

"Yes Haden, 300 miles out to sea we can drop anchor and stroll into Wal-mart."

"What if we use natural remedies?" a voice asked

"Like?…"

"Seaweed and mashed fish eyes make hair look brown."

"Eww, uh, Haden who was that?"

"Over the edge of the ship." We ran over "Hi."

Swimming there was a girl, blue hair, blue eyes, blue tail.

"I'm Genova."

"I'm Jackie."

"Haden."

"I'll get all the supplies…"

"I want brown hair." I said

"I want black."

"Okay so seaweed and fish eyes for you." she said pointing at me

"Your gonna NEED two hours to wash your hair after this."

"And," Genova continued "For Haden, Fish eggs with oyster shells, and sea snake skin for shine."

"Ha!" I laughed

"What does Jackie need for shine?" He asked smirking

"Crushed pearls."

"Ha!-oh…"

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

"Shut up."

"That's your catch-phrase, isn't it…"

"Shut-…yeah."

"So… You gonna get the supplies…?" I asked

"Yes… as a trade…"

"Trade?" Asked Haden

"I want to be on your crew…"

"Why?" Asked Haden

"The 'Broken Rose' is an English vessel. It's all over the sea about your escape. More ships are on the way." She explained

"What do you know about the 'Black Pearl'?"

"The 'Black Pearl'? That was captured years ago. Davey Jones' crew took the crew for himself. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth and Will Turner were taken somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked

"I don't know."

"Anyway, why do you want to join?"

"Because I want to leave my life behind."

"As a mermaid?" Haden asked

"As the mermaid _princess._"

"That just made me even more confused," I stated

"I'll explain later.."

"Okay!" I said "now it's time for your initiation!"

"But, I thought her initiation was getting the supplies…" Peter questioned

"It is! So, onward with the initiation process!"

"Yes ma'am!" Genova said diving down

"I got someone older than me to call me "ma'am". I smirked

About five minutes later she came back up with the supplies. We did our hair and, all I know is I look good.

"Oh, yeah!" Cried Haden, who was using the mirror in the captain's quarters to see himself. "lookin' sexy."

"I know I am." I said from outside the cabin

"No," said Haden "You're just vain."

"Thank you." I said meaning it

"Stay in school kids."

"Yeah- you wish." I said

"Uh… guys." Genova said

"Oh right, What do want your name to be?"

"I'll let you guy's come up with it."

"Okay. Uh-"

"How about Sapphire?" Asked Haden

"Perfect!" I cried

"What's her last name?" he asked himself

"Well," I thought "She is royalty.. How about 'Regal'."

"Sapphire _Regal?"_

"Say it a few more times it'll stick." I said

"I think it's wonderful;!" cried Sapphire

"Okay, I guess." Haden agreed

"Okay so we have Jackie, Haden, and Sapphire."

"Awesome!" Sapphire cried


	3. The stairway to the end of the Earth

"So, Sapphire…" Haden started

"Hmm."

"Don't you get tired swimming all the time."

"Sometimes. Although I can become human whenever I want."

"Seriously!"

"Yes."

"Well come on get on the ship!"

"Okay."

I watched as Sapphire transformed human. Her bikini top (Its blue obviously) became longer to cover her stomach. Her legs replaced the fins and she wore a satin mini-skirt. She floated up in the air for a bit before falling and crashing onto Haden. Haden blushed a little before I helped Sapphire off of him.

"Thanks Jackie." She replied, her face pink.

"No prob." I replied "So…" I continued " What else do you know about the 'Black Pearl'?"

"Only about a legend that raps into it."

"Let's hear it!" I said

"Okay," she started " Long ago, when Davey Jones first became who he is today, He terrorized the seas until the sea creatures made a pact with him. The mermaids made a treasure chest, with the key to the Staircase to the ends of the Earth. In return he would only punish, sea creatures that deserve it, and not the creatures as a whole. Also he would keep man away from mermaid."

"Why?" I asked

"In olden years, mermaid and human were in peace. Until one day the King of man decided to take the King of mermaid's youngest daughter as his bride. The girl was only sixteen, so our king said 'no' to your king's proposal. Ignoring our king your king… got the youngest daughter pregnant. Our king was disgraced, he put a ban on any Human/Mermaid relations. The baby was born, and our king let the father see the child. At the shore, at the encounter the king told our king that he was half mermaid. Our king felt better about that and the fact that the child was a son. As he was about to return your king grabbed his sword and slaughtered all of the kings daughters, all five of them, except for his mistress. Your king also wanted our kings wife, our king grabbed his sword and killed your king then returned to the sea. Our king could not kill his grandson so he left him on the shore. He took his daughter, and wife and returned to me sea. Since mermaids turn into water when they are cut the family could not bury the sisters. The king kept his pledge of 'no humans' until…until…" Tears started flowing

"It's okay…" comforted Haden

"I was born… My mother was the Queen, and she destroyed everything our ancestors had built… my sister… killed our mother for it."

Haden and I gasped

"I cant believe that you-" I started before the ship rocked

"Well that was weird I- OHMIGOD!" Haden screamed. Coming over the edge of the ship was a men… strike that men… _mer_men… crap…

"What are they?" I screamed

"Royal guards… loyal only to Justina…"

"Justina?" Haden and I simultaneously asked

"My sister. She has a tail of gold and eyes of the lightest purple- Get below deck." Sapphire stated, cutting off with alarm in her voice.

"What." I said

"NOW." She said sternly

"Lets go." Haden said grabbing my hand and leading us down. Locking us in our room.

(Get NO ideas about the possible pairing of these two, GAWD we're not that far into the story to even THINK about pairings. *HadenXJackie fan girl/boy "NOT TRUE! Pairings are BEAUTIFUL!"*)

"I'm worried."

"It's only been thirty seconds…" Said Haden. We heard a crash and Sapphire screaming.

"Sapphire!" I cried getting up

"DON'T!" Haden screamed pulling me down

"Holy crap, when'd you get strong?"

"About the same time the voice got deeper and the hair grew on my-"

"Stop."

"Ugh!" Sapphire flew through the door, destroying it. A guard smirked and walked toward Haden and I. I got up and ran to a table, on it was my machete.

"Little boy," The guard said "I'll make you scream."

"Hey, pedophile!" I cried, jumping up behind him. He didn't even have time to look. "Eat this!" I sliced my blade through his head and almost went farther, if he hadn't turned into water.

"Ugh, Michael. Why-?" Sapphire moaned. I ran next to her.

"Michael was that guard," I turned to face her. "Wasn't he?"

"Was? You mean…" She looked at the puddle of water. "Thank you."

"But," Haden started to get up. "Didn't you know him?"

"Know him?" She laughed "Barely, Justina assigned him as my husband."

"Assigned?" Haden questioned "I think your supposed to chose who you marry based on love, not genes or force."

"Maybe," Sapphire started "But, love is something mermaids don't feel."

Haden looked down.

"But," She continued "I have human feelings, I am half-human after all."

"You didn't continue the legend-" I said before I was cut off.

"You'll have plenty of story time in your cells." A guard said. Him and about five others were in the doorway and in the hall. I gripped my machete tighter.

"Haden, Where's your sword?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the men.

"Your little human blades don't faze m-" I slashed his chest

"Shut up." I said my eyes became steely. "How the hell are you all even aboard?" I asked

"Jackie." Sapphire said worried "Mermaids can stay on land for about thirty minutes, but it takes double the time to recover under water."

"That's right." Another guard said, stepping into the puddle where the other was, unfazed by watching me slaughter his friend. "Harold wasn't the best fighter, he was all bark and no bite." He kicked some of the water in my face. "We still have twenty minutes of fun left. Step aside and let us take that pretty little princess off your hands."

Sapphire gasped. Haden hugged her, putting a human shield around her. I took another step forward. There was about five feet between Haden and Sapphire and I, and three between the guards and I. I felt something snap in me, not literally but it's like the little amount of sanity I had left in me left. All I saw was five men threatening my family. I became seven again.

"Mommy! Peter dropped my toothbrush into the toilet on purpose!" I cried

"NO I DIDN'T!" He cried in his (then) squeaky voice. He burst through the door of Fathers study only to see a gunman with father and mother at gunpoint.

"Jessica!" Mother cried

"Well," The gunman said "If your life on the line wont give me the safe code.." He ran behind Peter and I and grabbed Peter and hit the pressure point on my neck. I fell to my knees. "Maybe your son's and daughter's life will." He put the gun to Peter's head.

"Paul! Just give him the code!" Mother screamed

"I-" He gasped. I stood up, and grabbed the empty coat rack.

"What?" The gunman asked turning around. "What the-?" He cried as I swung the coat rack around, raised it above my head and crashed down on his head.

"Don't touch my family." I said. No emotion in my voice, no remorse for my actions.

"Jackie."

"You okay Peter?" I asked, still in my trance.

"Jackie, your eyes…" He gasped. "They're paler… just like the time when-"

"Haden…" I said

"Jackie!" he said coming out of the shock. "It was like seven years ago. I mean, the movements you did, when you swung the machete you took, like, four of them out! And-"

"Shut up." I said

"WHAT?" Haden screamed

"More are coming. So shut up." I said coldly

"Haden," Sapphire said "The person I have my first kiss, if he's a human, with will turn into a mermaid, that's the curse that my ancestors laid on all half-mermaid/Half-humans."

"Why tell me this now?"

"I sense your feelings for me… and, I want to return them but-"

"Hey, puppy-lovers, SHUT UP." I said facing them.

"Too late." Another guard said. My eyes widened. "Let's dance, little girl."

I gritted my teeth. "Jackie, don't." Haden said.

"You with the crappy knife, come and get me." He taunted

"Jackie…" Sapphire worried

"Heh," I smiled, not looking at him. "I'll do more than come and get you…" I turned to look at him, my eyes were normal again. "I'll kill you." I said smiling innocently.

"Oh really?" He said and about twenty guards slammed into the room. "I beg to differ." Blades swished, people screamed, and in the end Sapphire was captured and Haden and I were running around the ship chasing the three guards that were left. I got close to one and slammed my blade into his back, I then, in all my awesomeness, slipped on the water and face planted the deck. Haden continued running and punched the guard holding Sapphire. He didn't turn into water but, he did drop Sapphire. I got up and pounced on the guard that didn't have Sapphire. Sapphire got up with the help of Haden and called up water from the sea, freezed it and sent the shards flying at the guard.

"Woah!" Haden said "When did you learn to do that."

"I'll explain later…" Sapphire responded "Jackie!" She cried

"Ow, ow, ow…" I moaned I had two shards in my arm.

"I'm sorry let me-" The remaining guard picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. I dropped my machete and pounced onto him. Haden jumped on his back.

"Haden you-AKK!"

_Okay… so who do you think Jackie will be with? Will I continue this Sapphire and Haden path or in an incredibly random and stupid plot twist will I make it Jackie and Haden. Or, will it be some incredibly random person we have yet to discover…? Anyway if you wanna be in my book as a character, just send me a PM or a review. I NEED PEOPLE…Rival captains are needed. Male, 15, and hot are recommended. But, females can be good to FIGHT over the MALE 15 HOT captain…Oh! And I need mermaids, crew members and soldiers! But random things are acceptable…Yeah…HadenXJackie or HadenXSapphire? Vote now! Maddie out…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Long Road… Swim Ahead…

"Haden, you- AKK!" I screamed as the guard shook around trying to get Haden off and smacked me to the ground (Whether it was an accident or on purpose I don't think he cared as long as I was down).

"Jackie!" Haden screamed

"Just kiss all ready. GAWD!" I screamed

Slowly leaning in as if this was some kind of stupid, ALL-ROMANCE type movies with random crap thrown in (Like 'High School Musical'…) he (finally) kissed her. There was a silence. Even the guards stared in shock. Slowly a tear fell from Sapphire's eye.

"No." Was all she could think

"YES!" Was all Haden could think

"WT Fajita's…" Was all I could think

Haden got off the guard and jumped into the sea. The guards stormed after him, along with Sapphire. But on the way off the ship a ring fell from her hand.

"SHINY!" I screamed, in my head. I put the fantastical piece of jewelry on my pinky finger. Suddenly I felt strange. A bright red tail replaced my legs and I felt REALLY dehydrated. I realized what I had become…

"I'm a PONEY!" I thought trying to cover up the severity of the situation with humor. I got to the edge of the boat with a heck of a lot of difficulty.

"Jump." I thought

"Jump!"

"JUMP!" I screamed to myself I still couldn't bring myself to do it. I stared into the inky blue water and fainted.

"Jessica… Jessica…" A voice surrounded the area around me. I opened my eyes and saw a ship… on fire. I saw a basket being lowered into the sea just as dark as the one I was just looking at. I heard the baby wail. I wanted to swim to help it, but before I could get over to the basket a lady screamed, A dirty blond woman, just like me until I died my hair, tears kept falling into the ocean. Guards swarmed on the shore the basket floated past me and I didn't realize until the baby screamed because I was mesmerized by the fire. I pushed the basket towards shore, then turned back to the ship when I saw the woman scream as she was being dragged away… By a dude with tentacles on his face. He turned and I swore I thought he was looking at me but he was looking at a young boy. He pulled a gun to the boy I wanted to scream, but I had to see how the baby was. The current had pushed the basket towards me again, guards screamed at me, but I saw something glinting on the baby's neck. I looked at the same amulet around my neck on the baby's. I kicked my legs to stay afloat, that's when I realized I had legs. I had never learned how to swim, weird. I pushed the basket to shore once more and looked to the ship. I saw the boy clinging to his mother, the dirty-blonde woman, as octopus face tried to push him over board. He succeeded and in the water the boy screamed I think he was about four. An amulet was around his neck too. A human came to get him, or so I thought until I saw him slip a necklace on the boy and they both disappeared under water as the mother screamed for joy and dude screamed out of anger. I closed my eyes in horror as the ship burned. I felt sand on my feet and opened my eyes I was on a beach. I stood up and saw a young girl. I immediately recognized her as me. When I was three I CONSTANTLY wore sundresses and my hair in pig-tails. I stared at the girl who was staring into the sea. I looked at what she was looking at a head poked up out of the water. He had REALLY dark brown hair that was a mush-posh of curls, light brown eyes, and was semi-tall (For a, what, EIGHT year old) he was on land now, with legs. The amulet was still on him. The necklace that the mermaids had given him was a rope with an emerald tied onto the middle by more sting. He gave it to the girl and both of them walked away, hand in hand.

"I don't remember that encounter," I said " I don't even remember a time my parents let me out of the house without Peter."

I walked to the spot where the girl and boy had been. The girl's small foot print to the right of the boy's larger one I put my foot to the right of the girls, and looked down I heard sand crunching but didn't look to see who it was until they put their foot print next to the little boy's I looked and saw a teenage boy a few years older than me with a head of curls, light brown eyes, who was a little taller than me, and his skin was just as tan as mine. A tear fell from my eyes and landed on his footprint. He opened up his amulet and inscribed was: William Leon Turner. I opened mine for him to see my name: Jessica Ann Turner. He nodded his head and wiped a tear from my eye.

And then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Don't Trust Siblings you Haven't Seen in Years (Part: One)

I woke up to the ice-cold water surrounding me again. I saw Will swimming down towards me. How deep was I? I looked around drowsily, I looked up again and realized that it was Sapphire.

"Jackie! Jackie!.."

That's all I heard before I passed out.

"Where's Will?" I asked

"Jackie! Your okay!" Sapphire said hugging me. It felt like I was on a mattress. " Haden is fine, he swam away to lead the guards away then he beat them up and saved me!"

I was half-asleep, but something wasn't right

"I thought you were upset about Hayden being a mermaid?"

"Merman for boy's."

"…I thought you were upset with Hayden being a mermaid?"

"I was… but then he saved me." There was something in Sapphire's eyes… Love? I guess that mermaid's eyes turn purple instead of blushing…

"Where is Hayden?" I asked

"Oh, … he is… looking for food."

"Huh?"

"We are living in a shack, Jackie."

For the first time I really looked around the place. It wasn't a shack, this is a broom closet! I also reached for my amulet for the first time.

"Sapphire," Sapphire didn't respond "Sapphire!" I screamed

"WHAT!" she said

" Fourteen years ago, did you ever hear about a human named: William Leon Turner?"

"Yes. his father and grandfather are also named 'William', but they all have different middle names-"

"So William isn't 'William III'."

"Yes."

"What do you know about his sister?"

"Sister? What sister?" She asked

"You know, Jessica Ann Turner."

"I know nothing."

"Where is William?"

"He is trying to save his parents and steal back the key to the staircase."

"The 'Staircase to the End of the World'?"

"Universe."

"Universe! But you told me-"

"I was wrong!" She screamed

"Okay, okay! What does the color of my tail mean?" I asked

"Red means you are strong-willed and stubborn." She responded

"Blue?"

"Loving and kind."

"Green? Purple? Orange?"

"Green: Universal, fits in with everyone. Purple: Random but smart. Orange is Spastic and fun."

"Silver, Gold."

"Silver is Regal, deserving of royalty, Gold IS Royalty. Only the King and Queen get gold."

"Cool. How did you meet my brother?"

"I watched as some servants saved him from a burning ship. I'm going to go wait for Haden."

"Bu-Bye."

"So long."

I looked at my ruby red tail. I thought about my brother, Hayden and everyone.

"I started this journey for freedom…" I started "Now I don't know what I'm getting into…" I laid down and fell asleep.

I felt something wrap around my torso. It was warm, the shape was similar to a hug.

"She's asleep, milady."

"Good… keep her under surveillance more than the other two, even my sister…"

"Yes ma'am."

"Jessica Anne… never thought I'd see the day I met the sibling of the boy who destroyed everything of mine. You already know too much about your past, your brother too… I have the strongest urge to slip that ring on your finger that gave you that tail and let you drown! Alas, all I need to do is wait for your brother to give in to the homing system…"

I awoke.

"Who are you?" I said after a few minutes

"I am the Queen."

"Sapphire's Mother? She's dead. Who are you?"

"You know a lot about William, much more than you realize." She looked at the amulet. "You know, your brother helped make that necklace."

"Answer me."

"Look at the dent on the side…" she said turning it. "Inside that dent is an important piece of mermaid history… a homing device."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. Your dreams are William's doing. Your parents entrusted William with the key to your safety," She scraped her nails on the dent "This little piece of wood is from the fountain of youth, which is located inside a hollow tree. This tree reacts to emotion, you have to be completely calm when finding it or the water wont work. Becoming excited when finding it is like a wish for suicide. The water becomes deadly. Long ago, the humans began to fear the tree and it's powers so they chopped it down and threw it, and the water, into the ocean. The tree rotted in the water, except for one part, the main root. The bark of the root, reacts to emotion as well, only sends a signal to the other part of the root… the part around your brothers neck."

"Why tell me this?"

"I'm only telling you the truth, throw the amulet away. As your brother gets closer more dreams come and more misery."

"Never."

"Very well, but once you learn the entire truth, you'll wish you had listened to me."

"I don't talk to people who MURDER their own PARENTS!"

"You'll have a hard time talking to Haden then…"

"What…?"

"Good day." And she left, screaming at the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Don't Trust Siblings you Haven't Seen in Years (Part Two)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed as she walked away.

"Milady, does not need to be disturbed by your screaming." One of the guards said.

"Shut the hell up and get me out of these God forsaken chains, or once I get out I will murder you with my bare hands!" I screamed

"SILENCE ." The Queen said sternly. She walked towards me. "You are going to shut your mouth this instant or I will take that ring off your finger and drown you!"

"Weird," I started "That seems to be your only threat." I said smiling with a devilish look in my eye. "You cant really do anything to me can you?"

"I am the queen I can do anything." She said

"I am a powerful fourteen year old girl who can kill you or anything else, I swear to God when I get out of these I will pierce my sword through your chest!" I screamed

"…" She stood there then she smiled. "That is going to cost you a rib." she pinched my side and a sharp pain lacerated through me and something cracked. "Put this one with the others, they have explaining to do."

"Go to he-" I passed out from the pain.

"Jessica Ann."

I awoke at the sound of my name, another dream? Probably. A clue, hint or answer to anything that had happened so far? Probably not.

"William." I said not opening my eyes. "Explain what the amulets mean."

"Jessica Anne, your smart. Just like father. But, that's not the point. your amulet is a silver heart. You don't trust easily or love easily, but your hearts still there."

"And yours?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Emerald because mom used to think you and I looked good in green. Silver because I loved you as a child but, you got all the attention so I didn't really love you fully. Oval because I'm a pretty rounded person-"

"Please tell me that doesn't mean overly gay?" I said (Remember gay also means happy)

"No." He said with a chuckle. "I don't talk much usually, I've never had a girlfriend, I've broken countless girls hearts…"

"One more question." I said

"What's that?"

"Was she right?" I asked

"… Yes. These dreams will get worse and worse." He said

"But, I haven't had a real bad problem yet…" I countered

"You'll know when I'm close." He said

"What?" I said opening my eyes. There he was, curly hair, light brown eyes and A red top which was ripped down the middle and along the ends which exposed his chest and stomach. The white cuffs on his shirt were HUGE with a blue stripe along the edge and his collar, which he kept up came to his chin. His pants were red as well and fashioned with a brown leather belt. He wore brown shoes that looked like merchants shoes. Along his side was a brown leather bow and arrow case with four arrows,. In his hand was the bow.

"In dreams things and people can deceive you like I have. You don't remember all that I say. That's because I want to test you. I give you a fake memories in order to see your ability to analyze situations, and past details."

"So this all was a lie." I said "You could have visited me all along? And you chose now? AND YOU DECIEVE ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME?"

"Survival of the fittest and most cunning." He said with a shrug.

"I love you!" I said angrily "You are my only sibling and I have found you-"

"This life isn't a question of love, It's one of life. We shouldn't even be here, life shouldn't be ours."

"But it is. And I plan to enjoy every minute of it."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said smirking "Oh, enjoy the new clothes." He said turning around.

"New clothes I-" I fell to the ground as the sharp pain in m side returned.

"William!" I cried sitting up.

"Jackie!" Screamed Sapphire "you're awake!"

"Jacks!" Cried Haden, hugging me.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said with my hand hovering over my side.

"Sorry, she said it wouldn't be healed yet, but I couldn't help it."

"Healed?" I questioned

"The queen told me to heal you, she said she wanted you to be alive when we answered some questions." Sapphire answered

I looked at Haden and Sapphire and then looked around. We were in a prison dungeon. We weren't chained to the wall but we all stayed leaning up against it.

"Yeah…" I started looking down. "How were we separated, I know I jumped into the water quite a while after you but-"

"The guards took me and had Haden surrounded with their spears." Sapphire started

"They were about to kill me then, I don't know I got so mad I just lost it." Haden continued, looking at the ground.

"I got worried about him and decided to check his energy levels, it's a power I have."

"Apparently, my energy wasn't ether human anger or merman anger."

"What was it?" I asked

"I don't know, but he killed three of the guards. The queen came instantly, and watched on as he killed two others." Sapphire answered

"There was one guard left," Haden said "I was so mad, I…I…" tears began to fall, I never thought I would see him cry.

"He killed him more viciously than the others." Sapphire said "And my sister just looked on…And then you jumped into the water,"

"More like fell into it, I passed out."

"You pass out a lot." Haden said

"I know, I know anyway, lets get back to what happened-" I started

"Whoa! Where'd you get the clothes?" Haden asked. I looked down and realized what I was wearing. I had a Red shirt only instead of the big cuffs William had I had poofy sleeves. And the 'cuff' was at the top of my shirt with a blue stripe like Williams, and a button to keep the shirt from exposing anything, it was a shirt that came off the shoulders and even with the cuff thing on the front. It had two brown leather belts in a X-formation with the bigger one in front. I had white shorts that were probable pants before because it looked like the ends had been cut off with a sword. My shoes looked like brown merchants shoes just like Williams. William had made it so that we were matching. My hair must have grown a bit too, it was to my mid-back, and my bangs covered a little of my left eye.

"I… I don't know…" I wasn't lying I really had no idea were the cloths came from or how William had gotten them on me. I thought back to what the queen had said: "You're going to have a hard time talking to Haden…"

"Haden." I said interrupting Sapphire, I didn't care about how we got separated at this moment. I cared about if Haden had killed his parents. Haden looked up. "Did you kill mom and dad?"

"This is it." The queen chuckled "Getting her mad before was a test run. She screamed and cursed a bit, but, now the True test shall begin."

"Milady," A guard asked "Shall we put up the barrier?"

"No need." She said smiling "With the energy she'll exert, the cameras will explode even with the barrier."

"Hmm." The guard grunted in agreement.

"Jackie, why would you think that?"

"I just wondered why you changed your mind, and why mother and father were apparently gone instead of looking for me on my birthday and why you weren't with them."

"…"

"Haden?" Sapphire questioned

"They told me they were going to kill the king."

"What." I said

"They thought that the king had taken you and would kill you. I tried to tell them, but they said they would kill you and the royal family if I didn't shut up."

"Why would they do that?" I asked

"I suspect they were trying to overthrow the monarchy anyway. So why not take a pirate or two with them anyway?"

"Haden," I said hugging him.

"It doesn't matter anyways…" A voice came from the shadows

"Who's there?" I asked. A face, and then a body emerged.

"My name is Joseph." The boy said. He was about our age with light brown hair. His light blue eyes sparkled. He had a little facial hair and dimples. His hair was cut short and his bangs were spiked up. His cloths were rags.

"So, Joseph…" I started, "What are you?"

"Call me Joe… I'm like you, human. Only down here because of a piece of jewelry… my necklace." He showed me the necklace. It was a metal cloth attached to a piece of leather.

"Why are you here?" Haden asked

"I'm more of a pet than a prisoner…" He started "The fifteen year

"Fire fairy?" I asked

"Yeah… Kinda embarrassing, I know, but it's what I am…"

"Hmm," I said looking at him. He was looking down.

"NO! NO! NO!" The scientist screamed "She's supposed to destroy the camera's not flirt!"

"Hold it…" The Queen said "We could use this to our advantage…"

The scientist just looked at her. "It could be an experiment… We could inject her with the serum that will rearrange her DNA to make her half-Water nymph… We'll force them to mate and see the outcome…" She walked over to the screen that showed Joe and I sitting down and chatting the clearest.

"Whatever happens," The scientist walked over to the screen. He was frowning. "It'll be one hell of a devil spawn…"

"No way!" I laughed

"Yes! It pooped all over the deck!" We burst out laughing.

"I guess that's why it's called a poop deck!" Haden said, trying to fit in.

"…"

"…" Joe and I fell over laughing at him.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy that nut case moved me into here." I said

"You mean Justina?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah, she said something about explanations but, I don't care about that anymore…" I said looking into Joe's eyes. He looked into mine. I then realized I was blushing.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and finding new friends," Joe said smiling "But, I gotta hit the hay."

"Good night." I said "Oh, wait!"

"What?" he said turning his head to look at me.

"Wanna join our crew?" I asked

"What?"

"I'm captain of the "Broken Rose"."

"Well, my other crew's dead so… Sure!"

"Awesome!" I said

"Good night." Joe said

"Good night." I replied.

"We're still alive." Haden said

"I hope you don't wake up." I said

"HEY!"

"Good night." Sapphire sighed.

"Pablo," Justina said towards the scientist, "Administer the serum tomorrow night. But, for tonight," She grinned "Put the chemical in the water of their cell that will heighten the affection between all of them…"

"Milady?" Pablo questioned

"Haden and Sapphire, and Joe and Jackie."

"But, she's your sister."

"No." The Queen said "She is a pest that has tarnished the family tree. I would kill her like I did mother, but experimenting is much more fun…"

"What did you do to the old Queen, Milady?" Pablo asked

"I stabbed her and fished out her heart before the body turned into water. It took some practice but, no one will miss those murderers."

"Your crazy." Pablo said smirking

"But what Sapphire, if I should even call her that, doesn't know is that I killed mother in that exact same room she's in."

"That's torment…" Pablo said, his smile growing.

"I try.."

"Jackie." William said, the dreams were so frequent that I expected them now. "Don't trust Joe…"

"You're luck I even still trust you." I frowned "What's the deal with the cloths?"

"Great minds think alike."

"And so do ours…"

"I hope you know what Justina is planning to do with you and Joe…"

"Oh yeah," I started. "With my mind reading abilities I transported info from her head to mine. Or with your dream twisting abilities I entered her sleep."

"I understand you don't want to talk to me right now but, understand I love you."

"I love you too." I said

"Good bye, for now."

"Yeah… For now…"

Across the hall William closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_I TOLD ya'll I was going to add a plot twist. Joe may or may not be with Jackie I'm still accepting ideas. Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, please look at the end of chapter three. I LOVE YOU ALL!_


End file.
